tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Road (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 足を止めて 見上げたのは 澄み切った碧空 希望を目に 焼き付けたら また歩いていこう 目紛しい毎日に 何か置き去りで きっかけを探してた 大切な人の目に 映る僕をまた 誇れるように もう一度 君がくれた優しさで 今僕は踏み出せるさ 二度と迷わないと 誓って 1秒先の世界へ ただ1歩踏み出すだけ 伸びていく足跡がきっと 輝ける My road 耳を澄ませ 聴こえたのは 遠くの笑い声 見つけにくい 世界でまだ 夢見ていたいな 自分を思い知ることに いつも臆病で 言い訳を残してた ただ嬉しい瞬間を 何枚も切り取っていこう ちっぽけなことで いいから 君と描き出す日々が 心のままにあるなら 間違いなどないと 信じて 1秒前の未来を 今僕らは歩んでる 繰り返す足音がきっと 奏でてる My life 目紛しい毎日に 何か置き去りで きっかけを探してた 大切な人の目に 映る僕をまた 誇れるように 今から 君がくれた優しさで 今僕は踏み出せるさ 二度と迷わないと 誓って 1秒先の世界へ ただ1歩踏み出すだけ 伸びていく足跡がきっと 輝ける My road |-|Romanized= ashi wo tomete miageta no wa sumikitta aozora kibou wo me ni yakitsuketara mata aruiteikou me maguru shii mainichi ni nani ka okizari de kikkake wo sagashiteta taisetsu na hito no me ni utsuru boku wo mata hokoreru you ni mou ichido kimi ga kureta yasashisa de ima boku wa fumidaserusa nidoto mayowanai to chikatte ichi byou saki no sekai e tada ippo fumidasu dake nobiteiku ashiato ga kitto kagayakeru My road mimi wo sumase kikoeta no wa tooku no waraigoe mitsuke nikui sekai de mada yume miteitai na jibun wo omoishiru koto ni itsumo okubyou de iiwake wo nokoshiteta tada ureshii shunkan wo nan mai mo kiritotteikou chippokena koto de ii kara kimi to egakidasu hibi ga kokoro no mamani aru nara machigai nado nai to shinjite ichi byou mae no mirai wo ima bokura wa ayunderu kurikaesu ashioto ga kitto kanadeteru My life me maguru shii mainichi ni nani ka okizari de kikkake wo sagashiteta taisetsu na hito no me ni utsuru boku wo mata hokoreru you ni ima kara kimi ga kureta yasashisa de ima boku wa fumidaserusa nidoto mayowanai to chikatte ichi byou saki no sekai e tada ippo fumidasu dake nobiteiku ashiato ga kitto kagayakeru My road |-|English= I stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky As hope is burning in my eyes, I walk again In the confusing maze of everyday life, something is left behind I was looking for a chance To be reflected in the eyes of my loved one So I can feel proud, once again You’ve given me so much kindness that I can step forward now I swear I’ll never get lost again. I am just a second away from taking a step into the world I’m sure my footprints as they extend will light up my road As I am listening carefully, I heard it, your distant laughter In an elusive world, I still want to dream I left a lot of excuses like a coward About thinking only about myself How many times I have cut off the happy moments, already But it is just a little, it’s alright If the days that I paint with you in my heart remain Then I believe that there will be no mistake Just a second ago we stepped into our future and now we are walking together The repeated footsteps will guide my life In the confusing maze of everyday life, something is left behind I was looking for a chance To be reflected in the eyes of my loved one So I can feel proud, once again You’ve given me so much kindness that I can step forward now I swear I’ll never get lost again I am just a second away from taking a step into the world I’m sure my footprints as they extend will light up my road Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs